1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of safety devices, and more particularly, to energy absorbing, impact handling systems associated with ultrasound-based children safety alerts.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Impact energy is often harming and destructive. A special case is a seat system in a vehicle, onto which impacts due to accidents may prove life threatening.
Proper use of vehicle seats, especially baby seats, as well as the need for assuring babies are not forgotten in vehicles are two major issues in vehicle-related children safety requirements. Known systems utilize communication channels such as cellular, WiFi and Bluetooth to communicate with a user's smartphone. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013049955, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an approach for providing notifications to caregivers based on the detected presence of a child in a car seat is described. Physical presence of an object within a car seat is detected. A determination is made that a proximity threshold between a mobile device and the car seat is satisfied based on the presence information, range information associated with the mobile device, or a combination thereof. A notification message is generated in response to the detected physical presence of the object to indicate the presence of the object in the car seat based on the determination. Initiation of the transmission of the notification message to a mobile device within a predetermined proximity of the car seat is performed.